onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Nana
|Death = Deceased}} Nana is the pet dog of the Darling family. She appears in "Second Star to the Right". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Baelfire climbs through the window of the rich family's house and begins looking around, moving cautiously through all the antiques and expensive furniture. He soon spots three loaves of bread on the table and a huge grin appears upon his face, before he runs over to them and begins tearing one up, eating it as fast as he can. As Bae begins stuffing bread into his pockets, a dog is heard barking near him and he moves back, startled, spotting the mutt beneath the table. It growls at him and a girl is seen entering the room as the dog begins to bark wildly. The girl quickly grabs an ornament and demands Bae to stop, wondering who he is and what he wants, all the while keeping him under the threat of a small, weaponized statue. Bae hurriedly tells the girl that he doesn't mean any harm, trying to state something whilst gesturing the loaves of bread, causing some food residue to fall from his pocket. The girl grows a face of realization before uttering, "You're hungry..." Bae nods in embarrassment as the girl slowly places the statue onto a nearby table before picking up the tray of bread loaves and handing it to Bae, telling him to have as much as he wants. He is confused as to why she's being so nice to him and the girl laughs, saying that she's hardly going to let him starve to death, and asking his name. He tells her he's called Bae and she comments on how unusual the name is, before introducing herself as Wendy Darling. Baelfire lets out a grin. }} We see the outside of the Darling house before inside we see Mary Darling wishing her children goodnight before turning out the light and leaving the room. Bae suddenly gets up out of bed and tells Wendy, Michael and John that they have work to do. Thus begins to montage of the many things the four children do in order to keep the shadow out including lighting candles, placing metal objects on the window sill and sealing the window shut. Armed with everyday objects, Bae tells the Darling children not to worry, saying that the shadow's not taking anyone that night. Wendy thanks him, giving him a hug, but he says that she can thank him in the morning, before telling everyone to get back into bed. They do so but all are suddenly startled when a candle is blown out. The other three candles in the room, and the fireplace, all extinguish automatically as Michael calls out for Bae. He tells the child not to be frightened as Nana, who's wearing a hat, begins to bark loudly as the window rumbles. Bae exclaims that it's the shadow and the window is suddenly sprung open by magic. Bae orders the children to get into the crawl space and Wendy and John get into the hatch in the wall where Bae was originally kept. The eerie shadow flies in through the window as Wendy asks Bae where Michael is, and they see the youngest Darling in the middle of the room as the shadow looms over him. Nana barks as Wendy exclaims for Michael not to go with the shadow, which extends an arm, and Bae runs to the rescue, standing between the shadow and Michael. He orders the shadow to take him instead, but Wendy runs out to him, telling him not to go. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Animals